happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet: The Arcadian Era -- Episode 4: The Calm Problem (Pt.1)
The Calm Problem (Pt 1) As the new day came around, Erik soon got to see that the skyscraper was now in it's full beauty. Shining against the solar light that brought life to the Earth. However, this brought a new thought; The clouds, where were they? There were none to be seen, for the first time in his life, the sky was perfectly clear. Even the clouds that brought haze every day weren't there to be seen. Quickly, Erik went onto the forecaster, and it read that there would be storms in about ten minutes. "That explains a lot, the calm before the storm, we'll see if this skyscraper is strong enough." Erik said, catching the attention of Andrew as he walked by. "What 'cha doin'?" Andrew asked. "Looking on the forecast. You notice the lack of clouds?" "Yeah, well what does it say?" "Storms in ten minutes." "Okay, I'll leave you be then." Andrew said as he walked off, only for Alex to come around. "So, what are you doing then?" Erik asked. "Just having a little walk. Hmm, your program is off." "I don't think so son." "No, I mean, down here, there's a loose cable, let me align it there and... done!" All of a sudden, the program reset, before coming back on with some interesting results." "Well, thanks for that. But now We've got a new problem, there's no clouds anywhere on Earth." Erik said. Suddenly, everyone within the team quickly came to Erik as of what they heard. "Oh great, what now?" Mumble asked. "I don't know, but until the weather comes back, the only weather around here is the wind and sun, and the water." Glenda replied. "We need to act now, where's the source of the loss of the clouds?" Jack asked. "Let me see, it's right... there! It's near the north pole, well we better get travelling now." Erik said, however, since their teleporter didn't work at the moment, they were forced to travel there by boat, and their fastest one would take a few hours. "So, um, any songs while we travel there?" (D) Mumble "Oh, I got one." (D) Gloria replied A Year Without Rain – Selena Gomez & TheScene ((D) Gloria) "Ooh ooh ooh Ooh ooh ooh Can you feel me When I think about you? With every breath I take Every minute No matter what I do (Gloria, Glenda) My world is an empty place Like I've been wandering the desert For a thousand days (oh) Don't know if it's a mirage But I always see your face, baby ((D) Gloria, Gloria) I'm missing you so much Can't help it, I'm in love A day without you is like a year without rain I need you by my side Don't know how I'll survive A day without you is like a year without rain (oh, whoa) Whoa, oh, whoa ((D) Gloria, Gloria, Glenda) The stars are burning I hear your voice in my mind (voice in my mind) Can't you hear me calling? My heart is yearning Like the ocean that's running dry Catch me, I'm falling It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet Won't you save me? There's gonna be a monsoon when you get back to me, oh, baby I'm missing you so much Can't help it, I'm in love A day without you is like a year without rain I need you by my side Don't know how I'll survive A day without you is like a year without rain (oh, whoa) Whoa, oh, whoa So let this drought come to an end And make this desert flower again I'm so glad you found me Stick around me, Baby baby baby oooh It's a world of wonder with you in my life So hurry, baby, don't waste no more time I need you here, I can't explain But a day without you is like a year without rain (oh, whoa) I'm missing you so much Can't help it, I'm in love A day without you is like a year without rain I need you by my side Don't know how I'll survive A day without you is like a year without rain (oh, whoa) Whoa, oh, whoa Ooh ooh ooh Ooh ooh ooh" Jack – Kevin Weisman Mumble – Justin Long Andrew – Karl Urban Alex – Jason Earles Gloria – Amy Lee Glenda – Adele (D)Gloria – Alecia Moore Previous Episode - Next Episode Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Episodes